


Found You

by FrostedEJ



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Acoustic Music, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Band, Cute, DivineMeAMasterPieceChallenge, Humor, M/M, Meet-Cute, Music, My First Scirk Fic, One Shot, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Stone Hearts, Writemates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 01:39:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18022379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostedEJ/pseuds/FrostedEJ
Summary: In a world where you gain the ability to find your soulmate at 22 years old, called a Writemate, James Kirk receives a surprise from his two roommates and friends.





	Found You

**Author's Note:**

> High Priestess Tarot Card: Mystery, 
> 
> m´eudail: my darling, my dear   
> https://www.omniglot.com/language/endearment/gaelic.htm
> 
> “I just did some calculations, and I've been able to determine that you're full of shit.”

“I just did some calculations, and I've been able to determine that you're full of shit.” Jim scowled as Bones and Pavel collapsed against each other, laughing their asses off. “You did what now?” 

Pavel smirked, “I got us tickets to your favorite acoustic band. The one that uses homemade instruments without any fancy tech?” 

Jim blushed. “Oh... you mean Stone Hearts, not Stoned Rocks...wait why is it so funny to you guys?” 

Bones grinned as he started gathering their coats. “It's just across the park, next to our apartment. As for why it's funny, we got front row seats. Oh and they got markers for Writemates.” 

“You do realize that just because I turned 22 today, doesn't mean I'm gonna find the one right away?” 

“Trust me, any chance you get is more than worth it. And what if you do? Think of it kid, you get to see your favorite band, and possibly find your Writemate. Doesn't the thought give you even the tiniest bit of a thrill?” 

Jim sighed, though he had to admit his best friend was right and followed the brunet outside. “If I embarrass myself, I am blaming you.” 

“Noted. Pav, you coming?” 

The 18-year-old nodded, grinning like a loon, and followed the older men. “Da!” 

~ 

Jim grinned as Spock and Nyota, two 'facepaint’ artists, sat either side of him, focusing on doing a fancy pattern all across his face and arms with the Writemate markers. Jim was facing away from the stage, Spock on his right, and Nyota on his left. “So...this pattern is unique from everyone else's?” 

“Affirmative, it will make it easier for your 'mate to find you if they're here.” Spock didn't so much as smile, though he did look satisfied with himself as he looked at his handiwork. 

Having finished when Spock did, Nyota grinned, and used the Marker Stay! Sponge on the colorful display, so that it would last for the next few hours. “You’re our last customer for the night, good luck!” 

Spock looked up as he stood, and froze, eyebrows disappearing into his bangs. Jim tilted his head, then became very much aware that the music had stopped and it was awfully quiet behind them. 

Jim stood up slowly as the two artists backed away, then he turned around, finding himself face to face with his favorite band member, Montgomery James Scott, who played and made his own guitar and bagpipes. 

The handsome Scotsman was making his way down the stage stairs, with his two bodyguards, the Sulu’s, towards Jim, his face and arms covered in the very same markings the blond had on his own. 

A huge grin spread across the older man's face as he reached Jim and his friends. 

“I believe you’re my Writemate, m’eudail. May I take you on a date after all this?” 

Jim blushed and nodded. “I’d love that.”


End file.
